


Why Me - On Hold -

by Orokashii (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, F/F, F/M, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, crappy writing, idk - Freeform, uguuu, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Orokashii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren doesn't know why he's even submitting to this. Why does he have to be sent off? Aside from a couple of fistfights, he's been pretty good. But that doesn't really matter in the long run. All he's left wondering is 'why'. Why does this short grumpy guy take up his conscious? Why are home calls limited? Why are his new "classmates" so fucked up? </p><p>Oh, most importantly, who in their right mind put Jean as his new roommate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Crappy Start

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of a feeler story of sorts, as an explanation for awkward first chapter. This being my first SNK (And BL) fanfic, the characters and writing may be a bit off, I might've made Eren too smart. I'm feeling for how I want to write them and this story is going to be relatively unplanned so crack may be abundant.
> 
> Sorry for my crappy writing and painfully short chapter, I only took half an hour on this.

Eren closed his eyes against the harsh desert sun as he relaxed back into his seat at the window. He wasn't upset, no, not at all. He didn't mind that he was to be taken from his best friend, Armin, and his adopted sister Mikasa. Heh, being angry was beneath him after all. Even as he was hotheaded, he wasn't mad over the fact that he was going to have to move into a dorm room with a stranger, nor did he care that- Okay, who was he kidding? The Yeager boy was far from happy. He was, nicely put, furious. 

But he was all tuckered out, too tired from arguing to really move a muscle. 

Maybe that was his aunt's plan from the start; tell Eren the night before that it would be his last to stay in the place he's called home for three years after his mother died and his father disappeared, and perhaps he would work himself into a state of immobility. He did, as proven earlier, even as Mikasa attempted to calm him down, explaining that it would only be for a year. That only made his hate for this situation burn and fester inside him. Yeah, it would only be a year but it was a year of his life spent away from what mattered most to him. 

Why did he even have to leave the comfort of home? He had done nothing wrong, well, not majorly wrong, but nonetheless, whatever it was for, Eren believed it was pointless for him to leave. Sure, it was his fifth time getting suspended from school for fighting, but he thought they'd already been over this: Armin was being bullied again. He was the type of friend to leave him hanging, nope, he would beat the shit out of anyone who dared hurt the blonde boy. Yet, even Mikasa had been in the fight, albeit she'd never been told on, and had inflicted more damage than a girl should be able to, at least a mere 17 year old. Moving on from the details, Eren really shouldn't have been suspended but there was apparently a new "No Heroic's" policy. It disgusted him.

Sighing over the matter at hand, he still tried to find out why he was being sent to a school for unmanageable teens. He wasn't "unmanageable". But apparently, his aunt, sister to his late mother, thought so. 

Grumbling under his breath, he listened intently to the airs around him as the noises of busy life filled the stale air. God, he hated being in airports. He also despised being in an airplane. The was something restricting about being stuck in a large metal contraption that Eren hated. He'd rather want to travel through the wind on his own, by his means. It'd be nice to be a bird, but why would anyone subject themselves to the lowered intelligence of that? Perhaps wires would do the job...

He was thinking on the subject when he heard he was to board. Continuing to complain inwardly, he quickly did just that, setting his sights on a certain window seat to settle himself in to sleep the ride away. He was interrupted, however, when someone short moved in and stole his spot. Already being on a short fuse, Eren was ready to destroy the theif, when cold dark eyes met his, freezing him in the walkway. 

Strange...

It felt as if he were falling into those dark things, seeming to take to him a darker place, a place not touched by light. There was a moment of pure silence for Eren, in which he only heard his breathing and the slender teen's. Attempting to blink and clear away what was happening, he found he couldn't. It was only when people began to complain that Eren settled move to sit next to the alarming guy. He couldn't get a window seat now, but somehow Eren had forgotten his earlier distress, promptly filled with blabbering thoughts that seemed to go on endlessly. 

As the plane took off, Eren found himself in a silence that was filled with more awkwardness than Armin's childhood photos, and he did not like it. Wondering on what to say, if only to start a mindless conversation, he racked his head, seeming to have forgotten English in the process as he blurted out, "Hello, my name is Eren, seatmate!" Though it sounded a bit more like "hewo, mwah nahhme isss Erwen, sheetate." What the actual fuck? Cringing, he snuck a glance at the guy, careful of the eyes, only to find that he had been ignored. The cold eyed dude, with an expressionless face, or that of someone on the verge of dying from boredom, had already put in earphones, loud music blaring. 

That only confused Eren more. Had he been ignored, or had he just not been heard? Wishing for it to the latter, Erin settled himself into sleep, acutely aware of the person next to him.

***

Eren was back to being irritable as a woman with a stout face guided him through the correction facility disguising itself as a school. He couldn't stop thinking, really, he had tried to. His thoughts could be taken, however, from the guy on the plane nor his current situation. Ugh, it made him all so angry and flustered. He prayed for the end of the tour, not taking in anything as she boringly began to describe the history of the school. The only thing Erin found remotely interesting was that the male dorm rooms were made over a site where many years ago, the bones of large humans were found. It was stupid, of course, to believe that they were real bones, but did provide some fascination to get his mind off everything. 

As the tour was ending, the woman guided him to his dorm room, #213, sighing over how tired walking so much made her. He would have asked if she were alright, had he not been so involved in his thoughts. When they reached the destination, she quickly gave him a key, informing him that his dorm mate would probably be inside. Sure enough, after the woman left, he entered to find someone he really hadn't expected to meet.

"Holy shit," was all the Yeager boy said as Jean Kirschtien met his surprised gaze.

"I didn't know you were going to be my new roommate. Couldn't they have placed you better, maybe in the garbage can."

Eren said nothing, too focused on recalling all their fights they had together until the guy was sent away for some shit that Eren never really all that much for.

"How is Mikasa?" Jean asked, as he slumped back onto his bed.

"Good," Eren muttered, never really understanding why his old rival had always asked after Mkasa. Jean was an idiot though, so Eren guessed he would let it slip. All he really wanted to do was sleep. 

"I'm surprised, no words for the guy who saved your ass many a times before?" Jean asked, the room having filled with silence.

"I don't think that's ever happened."

"Oh, I guess it wasn't obvious enough for you, moron."

"Explain then," Eren demanded out briskly as he collapsed onto the empty bed.

"See, every time our fights ended, I was holding back."

"You really are a stupid, aren't you?"


	2. A Crappy Continuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crack. It's good for you in doses~ (The good kind!) And holy hell, how is this a summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this is longer, and um, funnier, as well as just better in general~ (Probably not)
> 
> I hope you're like me and like boys who have hard ons from another boy's action. In other words, I hope you like S&M. I wasn't sure if I should write masturbation so early, but hey, this story is supposed to be filled with crack. So I did, I hope you enjoy. Though it was lame and doesn't call for a rating change but I will be putting up a warning, so that you can skip over it, if you don't like it. First time writing anything like it too, woot~ This is a story of many firsts.
> 
> Elephants, man, elephants. 
> 
> Also, freckled Jesus. Yes. I'm sorry I'm not sorry.

Levi watched quietly from his perch at the front of the room, observing his students. There would be a new one and Levi had come back from that cursed funeral just in time to greet the little bastard. Or maybe he already had. The kid with the burning bright green eyes suddenly came to mind as he stared off into the distance. He had heard the kid speak nearly intelligible English but had never spoken a word to him, choosing to ignore the unsettling feeling that his earnest eyes stirred within him. He shook his head of the thoughts, the kid looked a bit innocent, too stupid to even think of getting into trouble and ending up in the shithole in which the 25 year old worked. 

He would rather be fighting in the Army, serving his country, yet he had done this as a favor to the headmaster, Dot Pixis.  _Only a year left, I only have to do this for a year._ It wasn't like he actually missed out on much, he was already training enough as it was, and the only thing he could possibly miss is his promotion to corporal. That could wait for now.

Resisting the urge to sigh, suddenly hyper aware about everything around him, he looked up when he heard the door to his classroom opening, his gaze narrowing at the sight of the boy he had just been thinking of not even three minutes prior.

"Um, h-hello, I'm sorry I'm late, I'm the n-new student, sir," The kid said, looking him over with curious fascination. Levi restrained himself from speaking, deciding that his words would be wasted. Instead, he gestured with a nod to an open seat next to the blonde girl Annie, as he kept his feet propped up on his desk and his arms and hands folded in his lap. 

The boy was confused for a moment, before hurriedly rushing to the seat whilst glancing back at Levi. He kept his expression neutral, as usual. It was unnaturally hard to do for him this time around. His heart beat erratically in his chest, as if he were in the heat of battle. It was weird, that being the only word to sum up how he felt. He wondered what the cause of it. He just felt so nervous, a first for him. 

Releasing a sigh, it seemed to alarm the class at the sight of him being human for a change until Levi sat up, straightening out his stature, to stand as tall as his measly 160cm's could allow him. Most of them stared in terror, and the other select few gave him curious looks. The new kid just gazed blankly. Suddenly feeling quite irritated, he walked straight up to the kid and... Slapped him.  _Did I just do that?_ Yes, yes he did. The angry red mark on the surprised looking kid stood out enough to make it evident that Levi's slaps were not that of someone his size. I'm sure that the power of his smack could take down an elephant, but who wants to harm a poor defenseless animal who crushes mosquitos with their skin flaps? No one.  Aside from poachers, that is. That got depressing pretty quickly. And okay, moving on.  _  
_

Before asking himself _why_ he would do that, he cleared his throat and spoke, "Never be late for a class of mine, if you are, bad things  _will_ happen." Levi wasn't sure how he felt about everything as he moved back to desks with a cat-like grace.

_I bet he thinks I'm a murderer._

***

_Is he alright in the head?_ Eren wondered while rubbing his cheek to ease the stinging. He thought of all possible ways, seeing none before he decided that this man, whom he had thought his age, was OCD and hated tardiness. It was the only plausible assumption and one the Yeager boy believed in as he walked back to his dorm room. His morning classes had finished, and seeing as he didn't want to face anyone without icing his wound, he wasn't going to be eating his lunch. Strangely enough, his mind wasn't on the food he'd be missing. His heart had been thrumming non-stop, and he was ashamed to admit, but he was rocking a bit of a hard-on, the pain seeming to only stimulate him.

His mind just wouldn't stray from those dark eyes of his new Geometry teacher, someone who never said much aside from orders and threats, apparently. 

"Hey, asshole!" Jean's annoying voice called out to the thoroughly heated 16 year old. He  _had_ been coping with it for more than a couple hours.

"What, dickmeat!?" He called back with his cheeks flushed with, hopefully, anger. 

"Aren't you eating lunch?" Jean asked as he came closer.

"Nope, I, uh, gotta do something," Eren replied, angling awkwardly away. 

"Woah, what happened to your face? You look even uglier than a gorilla. But anyway, I don't really care. Back to the matter at hand. Don't be a bitch, Mikasa would want you to eat and make friends as soon as possible. Aside from me, 'cause like, I'm just too awesome for yo-."

"Jean!" a dark-skinned boy came up, his freckles pronounced nicely on his face as he got close enough for Eren to see. He seemed like a super nice guy, his face an open one, too nice. In fact, it spurred Eren to come up with a nickname for the guy. Freckled Jesus. But the guy should not be in a place like this. Unless he's one of those sociopaths. Perhaps.

"Yeah, Marco?" Jean replied, continuing to glare at Eren.

"Oh, it's nothing, I was just wondering who your friend is. Hi, I'm Marco, I'm not actually a student here, in case you were wondering."

"Hey, I'm Eren. So, uh, what are you doing here?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, my mom is the head cook. I may not look it but I already graduated school and I'm taking time off before going to college. Thought I'd help out every now again."

"The food here is the only good aspect of this place, so come eat, you bum."

Eren noted the fact that Jean did not curse. A rare sight. A rare sight, indeed. 

"Sorry, I'm still feeling a bit jet-lagged. I'll be sure to stuff my face around dinner time but I'm back to our dorm to take a nap."

It was... kind of the truth. 

( **s** **mut warning** )

They let him go, Marco casting a worried look his way and Jean just glaring. He quickly hurried into the dorm room, shutting and locking the door in the process as he made his way to the bathroom for one last ditch effort to escape from having to ejaculate on his second day of being there. He wasn't even sure why it was affecting him so strongly, and he winced when he saw that pre-cum had already made its way out as he stood at the toilet, the seat up. If he could only piss, then it would get rid of the thing. He attempted to, he really did. 

After long, it became painfully clear that he was getting nowhere, and he _still_ couldn't stop thinking about his teacher. His thoughts had even turned lecherous, the kind that Eren really shouldn't be having so early. It was irresistible, however, as his thoughts progressed, to not touch himself, if only to lessen the burning emotions he was beginning to get delirious with. He thought of running his hands through the silky black hair that he had, and of touching his pale skin, caressing him as the man beneath him squirmed at his touch. Before he knew it, his fantasy began to get vivid and he suddenly felt in power. He could do anything to the man at the moment, and as he did so, his climax built up, as he touched the man before him, teasing his nipples, licking and biting at them, before he suddenly became the one who was being bitten and licked. It was a surprising thing, the turn of events but somehow it felt right in his mind. 

He allowed himself to think up things for the man to do to him and before things could even get interesting, Eren came, his load making a mess of the toilet and some of the floor. He stood, feeling oddly disappointed and he sighed as he began to clean up his mess as he pulled up his fallen pants. 

( **smut warning end** )

***

Levi distracted, or attempted to distract, himself from Eren Yeager as he read a book, one of his favorites as he sipped tea. He still couldn't stop himself from his thoughts, but it did help a bit in other matters. Levi really wished he could find out what was happening to him around the kid. His hand still tingled slightly, even after he scrubbed the skin furiously in hopes that it would go away. 

It did not.

Levi sighed, cracking his neck. This was going to be a long night.

 

***

Eren woke up the next day just in time to save himself from an attack from Jean, who yesterday morning had spilt an entire gallon of milk on him, the reason for his tardiness. This time he was ready. Opening his eyes, he quickly vaulted from his bed as he leapt behind his enemy as he kicked him in the ass as hard as he could manage. Payback was very sweet as he allowed himself to take in the sounds of Jean groaning.

"What the fuck man!"

"I could say the same but I don't  want to be late for class," Eren told the whining asshole as he strutted to the bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind him.

This day would be a good one, he felt it. 

As soon as he arrived at the cafeteria, it seemed Jean hadn't lied. There was what seemed to be a buffet line of breakfast foods laid out to be eaten. If it weren't for the cheap-ass dining sets, Eren was sure that this place could actually be a school for the rich. Not wasting any time, he quickly grabbed a plate and filled it with pastries and meats. He took his food and sat at a random, not really giving a shit who he sat next to. Next to him, oddly enough, was a girl from a couple of his classes, named Sasha. She was... a beast, nicely put.

It alarmed him, seeing her act as if she might starve to death when there was plenty food for everyone. When she turned to look at him, her face stuffed with hash browns, she pointed at a biscuit Eren was getting ready to eat. Her eyes were that of an animal, sending shivers down his spine as she drooled. She pointed to the biscuit, her mouth too stuffed to speak, then at herself. The meaning was clear enough.

She wanted the biscuit. 

Eren felt like doing what Mikasa would mostly likely do. Fake her out. But he felt somewhat hospitable on this day and handed it to her, cringing from her smile as she walked off to another table in happiness. 

Somehow, Erin felt a bit disturbed, and self conscious. 

He hurriedly finished his meal and scurried off to freshen up before class.

When it came time for class to start, Eren walked in earlier than most of his classmates, feeling dirty for his actions the previous day but excited to see his teacher. 

He only entered to find that he was completely and utterly alone with the brooding man. Yup, maybe this wouldn't be such a good day after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Give kudos, bookmark or subscribe for when there's more, and please comment. It provides motivation and ideas.


End file.
